


Doctor Dango

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: Fandango gets possessive of a hurt Tyler





	Doctor Dango

Getting tossed from the ring resulted in the blond being picked up the second the curtain fell behind them. Not that he minded and, of course, he played into it. Feeling the strong arms holding him, his slightly messed hair was spread over the other’s shoulder as the smaller man moaned in exaggerated pain. “It hurts.” The dancer shushed him on their walk to the trainer’s room. Being a trained medical professional meant nothing in Fandango’s eyes when it came to his tag team partner. Lying the younger male on a bed, the usually ‘too dumb to care’ attitude was flipped to a demanding, in the way, pain in the ass. “We have a real injury here and need the room.” Since they started tagging, this had became normal with even the smallest of bumps. “STAT!” Tyler groaned loudly to sell his partner’s command. The room actually started to clear out with ice and bandages being brought to the hallway.

A quick search for a medical gown was forgotten for simply stripping the Canadian for a better look at the slight red mark. “How’s it look, Doctor Dango?” A soft touch was brushed over the flawless figure as Tyler refused to glance at the damage. Tyler’s stomach tensed from the fingers tickled down his chest. Just then, Robinson and Shane walked in and a towel was quickly thrown at the blond. “What happened?” The company’s bloodline honestly looked worried but the ref looked aggravated. “They think it’s one of their segments or something.” Shane shook his head. “Mattias? What happened? Are you really hurt?” Breeze moaned again and Fandango pulled the two standing aside; his hands firmly on his hips. “Shane, it doesn’t look good.” He smiled back at Tyler, who smiled back happily, than turned his attention back to the others. “I’ve checked the patient over. He has a cononesion on his shoulder and down his arm.” Charles and Shane looked confused. “A contusion?” Now it was his turn to scrunch up his features. “No, he only has one.” The ref threw his arms up. “Y'see? All the time!”

The argument was forfeited while the commissioner tried to make sense of it. “So he’s hurt?” The pretend doctor was back at the blond’s bedside and grabbed his hand. “Right here.” The mark had almost faded. Shane huffed and grabbed a bandaid only to have it pulled away by the untrained medical staff. The tape was pulled back with nearly the same amount of care as was given to pressing it to his partner’s skin. “You guys know there’s no cameras, right?” Tyler looked up while Fandango pressed his lips to the bandage. “We know.” Another shake of his head in disbelief. “And that you play characters?” There wasn’t any confirmation on if they understood that or not. “Okay… I’m gonna leave you to it then.” Shane started to walk back towards the door before stopping with a realization. “Why is he naked?” The team looked at each other. The blond shrugging as the dancer answered confidently. “Because there’s no cameras.”


End file.
